Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki:What this Wiki is Not
The Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki is intended to be an encyclopedia for the show Full Moon o Sagashite. As such, we need to limit how much off-topic material is added here. This page will describe what information should not be added and address a few common misconceptions. Comparisons to other sites Not MySpace or Facebook This is a wiki, not a social networking site. Users can talk to each other on Talk/Discussion pages, blogs and forums, but the conversations should be related to Full Moon o Sagashite. If you are talking about other subjects most of the time, especially if it is about personal information, then you are engaging in social networking. Besides the fact that social networking is off-topic here, that kind of information on a wiki has a couple of drawbacks: :* It can be changed by anyone. :* It can be found by search engines like Google and Yahoo so people can read your messages that you don't want to. For people that want to spend more time chatting about personal subjects than Full Moon o Sagashite and making the articles on this wiki better, they are encouraged to go to MySpace or Facebook and conduct those conversations there. Both of them also allow you to control who sees your information so you can limit it to friends and/or family. Not Twitter The Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki allows users to post relevant comments in blogs, forums and talk pages, but it is not the same as Twitter, a message board, or an IRC. For off-topic subjects, users are encouraged to sign up for a Twitter account. Not storage space The Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki is not Flickr or Instagram. If you are using this Wiki or your User page to host a large amount of information, pictures or files not related to this show, as well as fan art, you need to look at moving this information someplace else. User pages are for describing yourself and sharing some of your interests. Not Wikipedia The Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki is not Wikipedia, and Wikipedia's rules do not, by default, apply here. However, policies and help pages may be adapted from Wikipedia or wikis hosted by Wikia and will take precedence over those other sites. Wikipedia itself is a separate company (Wikimedia) from Wikia, Inc. Contributions Not for fan fiction If you want to write your own stories about Full Moon o Sagashite, do not write them here. Instead, please add them to FanFiction.net. Any fan fiction stories added here will be deleted. Not a place to just talk about yourself Your User page should not be your primary contribution to this wiki. Your reason for being here should be to help make the entire wiki better, not just your corner of it. Members should not be building monuments to themselves. If a majority of your edits are to your own User page, your User Talk page and/or other people's User Talk pages, then you are engaging in social networking. (See "Not MySpace or Facebook" above.) If you're not willing to contribute to the rest of the wiki, you should look at setting up a private web site somewhere else or a Facebook/MySpace account where you can make those kinds of edits to your heart's content. Not a repository for episode videos Not for advertisements, spam or rants Off-topic information (advertisements, services and spam in general) is not allowed here. All such posts will be deleted and the offender blocked for one year. Other offenses such as political rants, hate speech and profanity are also not allowed and will result in blocks of different durations. Refer to our Block policy more information. Not owned or run by any one person This wiki is a collaborative project by all of its members. Some users may be more active than others and administrators can help guide the course of a wiki, but no one person, including bureaucrats or administrators, owns this wiki or can claim proprietorship over it. The community (its members) own it. The following points come from Wikia:Ownership, which is an official policy of Wikia and also encompasses Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki: * The site itself, and the Wikia trademarks, are owned by Wikia, Inc.. * The copyright of a particular edit is owned by the person who made that edit. However, as stated at the bottom of every page that is edited, "All contributions to Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details)." What this Wiki is Not What this Wiki is Not